<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Shadow Realms and Misconceptions by Kalee60</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638661">Of Shadow Realms and Misconceptions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalee60/pseuds/Kalee60'>Kalee60</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kalee's AU Extravaganza [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fighting Magical Creatures, Implied Bottom Bucky, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Steve Rogers, Quests, Sexual Content, Steve has many misconceptions, bucky has secrets, elf!steve, hunter!bucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:16:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalee60/pseuds/Kalee60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Steven, Elder in waiting, Elf, dislikes humans with good reason, and would be quite happy to live out his existence never to converse with one again. But then the elves prized Sceptre is stolen and taken to the Shadow Realm, a place elves cannot tread. </p>
<p>Enter James, a hunter, a human, and a man who jumbles all of Steve’s preconceived notions on a race he’d come to abhor. </p>
<p>Thrown together on an urgent Quest, will Steve be able to keep up his stoic dislike, or will James break down the barriers hundreds of years in the making, and finally uncover Steve’s true desires.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kalee's AU Extravaganza [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Stucky Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Shadow Realms and Misconceptions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well here is the first one in a long line of AU challenge Fics I'm doing… it's a little more formal (I won't insert the word I've been using to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/darter_blue/pseuds/darter_blue"> darter_blue</a> to describe formal more eloquently) than anything I've ever written for Stucky, but although it's different I hope you'll enjoy these two boys falling in love with each other through an entirely unique (for me) scenario.</p>
<p>Just so you know I'm loosely basing this on countless different Elvish constructs from the hundreds of different source materials I've read, played or watched (devoured) over the years - so I took poetic licence and created my own clan, and *waves hand around* just roll with the plot... ;)</p>
<p>This also fills in the below bingo cards:</p>
<p>Bucky Barnes Bingo: K4 - AU: Ancient Civilizations</p>
<p>Stucky Bingo: E1 - Hunter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve eyed the dark haired stranger, <em> no </em> , interloper in their midst, annoyance at his mother once more bubbling to the surface. But he kept his face impassive as always, showing no smattering of emotion as was his station up on the dais. Elder Sarah did not even have to look his way, Steve felt her disapproval like a whip across the space, she knew exactly where his thoughts lay. After all, he’d spent most of the evening before arguing with her that they did not need assistance from an outsider, a hunter… a mere <em> human. </em></p>
<p>She’d ignored every one of his protests and he was fuming.</p>
<p>“What is your price?” Elder Abraham asked.</p>
<p>The human looked around, his gaze lingering on Steve for a fraction longer than everyone else and Steve felt himself bristle. He’d not shown his distaste outwardly, well not to a degree that the human, James, he reluctantly acknowledged, would notice. Humans were notoriously obtuse, not understanding the nuances of elves and their language and unspoken gestures. They barely even bothered to learn more than a greeting, expecting elves to lower themselves to speak in their guttural language.</p>
<p>“One vial of Elixir of Life,” James responded in his harsh tongue, and Steve almost let his guard down by speaking out. James’s blue eyes immediately landed on him, before flicking back to the Elders. There was no way he would have noticed the tensing in his jaw. Even Steve only <em> just </em> felt the twitch himself.</p>
<p>The Elixir of Life was not something to be given out lightly, it was one of their sacred potions, something so potent and dangerous they’d stopped trading it to humans and dwarves almost a millennia earlier, due to greed and lust over its powers. It could sway life and death, could bring back someone from the brink, yet also could guarantee a long life, an abnormally long life for humans.</p>
<p>Steve now knew exactly who he was dealing with. A charlatan, a man after nothing more than his own glory and Steve felt sickened by it. He knew humans were beneath them, and James was proving this. There was no way the Elders would agree to such a high price, and he was looking forward to seeing James fluster when told in no uncertain terms that he would not be getting such a valuable prize.</p>
<p>“Agreed.” Elder Sarah said, and Steve was unable to help the slight widening of his eyes. Judging by the small uptick of James’s mouth, he’d noticed, and Steve was furious. He’d let his control go, and had been caught. Infuriated, as it was by someone who should not be so aware.</p>
<p>James inclined his head in thanks to the Elders and Steve unwillingly approved of the gesture, one of respect. Maybe James knew <em> one </em> thing about elves.</p>
<p>“My son, Steven will be accompanying you on this quest,” Elder Sarah stated, “this is not negotiable I’m afraid.”</p>
<p>“Mother?” Steve couldn’t help question, hoping James only heard what he’d expected to, not the sharp rebuke at being saddled on a quest with an inferior. Steve should have remained quiet if the look the Elders bestowed on him was any indication, along with the shuffle of the other elves in the room at his insubordination. He’d not meant to question their rule, their plan, but alone with James in the wilderness, on a quest for who knew how long. It was incomprehensible, it was downright ludicrous.</p>
<p>“Yes, Steven?” </p>
<p>“When shall we leave?” Steve covered, knowing it was the only way he’d be allowed out of this council with his head still attached.</p>
<p>“First light, you can attend to James tonight, he can stay in your quarters.” His mother knew exactly the punishment she’d just rained down on him. If he was not so angry, he would be impressed at her calm and brutal rebuke.</p>
<p>He swallowed every word that wanted to erupt, every protest he wanted to shout and faced James with a cool indifferent smile.</p>
<p>“Please follow me, <em> James.” </em></p>
<p>He might be forced to accompany James on this quest, but he didn’t have to be polite. He was there to keep him alive, guide him to the Shadow Realm and through the hordes of creatures that wished their demise. But Steve didn’t have to like it, and once they were away from the prying eyes of the others, he’d drop all pretense of civility.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>He’d led James away from the council, ensuring he used his long legs to his advantage by stepping quickly and further afield than what the human could possibly match. But he was once more thwarted when James kept pace. He passed many other elves, and at each of their questions and curious looks towards James, responded in clipped Elvish, that he was babysitting the hairless Monkey Child. It was in his opinion adolescent to spout these things, but he was fuming and James had no idea what Steve was saying, for all he understood they were talking about the weather. Which to his disappointment was turning. It looked like they’d have a wet trek for the first few days.</p>
<p>“You will sleep here,” Steve pointed towards a haphazard cot positioned in the corner of his quarters, where his nurse used to rest when he was a child. It hadn’t been used in years, and he assumed it was as uncomfortable as it looked, though as he flicked his eyes at James for the barest of seconds it was probably the most luxurious bed he’d ever seen. </p>
<p>James once more inclined his head in thanks and it took Steve aback, he did not need this person trying to emulate their customs. He ignored the fact he was acting ridiculous, either humans <em> should </em> try and learn their customs or they <em> shouldn’t </em>. Steve was too wound up to think rationally so instead of trying to make small talk, he gracefully removed his council dressing coat. The jewels adorning it sparkled as he lay it on the base of his bed, before walking to the fire to stoke it, wearing the traditional colours of his clan, deep swirling blues on his tunic with darker gray breeches.</p>
<p>Unlike some of their forest brethren, their clan had built solid dwellings in the treetops, complete with all amenities required to live comfortably. Steve had visited some outlying clans where they lived with the wind and elements whistling through the branches with rudimentary housing, and although he did love his comfort, he also enjoyed the freedom of being unfettered alongside nature. He longed one day to create his own paradise among the treetops.</p>
<p>“Lord Steven?” James said, breaking the tense silence and Steve ignored him a moment, placing another log onto the coals, spending an inordinate amount of time placing it just so. </p>
<p>Petulant, him?</p>
<p>“Steve, is fine,” he finally answered, not wanting James to be so familiar with him, but also disliking his honorific, what it meant for his future here in the clan.</p>
<p>“Okay then, Steve. In that case please call me Bucky, James is my formal name and if we are to be spending time together, I would appreciate it.”</p>
<p>Steve did not respond, there was no way he’d utter such a barbaric and unseemly name out loud.</p>
<p>“You don’t like me much do you?” James said to his silence, the ghost of a laugh under his breath.</p>
<p>Steve couldn’t help it, his head turned towards James, who was smiling a soft smile and Steve was mortified to note his eyes had slipped to the other man’s pink, slightly plush lips. He drew his eyes back up to look him in the eye with ire. Steve was neither to express his like or dislike, of which he felt the latter in spades.</p>
<p>The small chuckle from James, did something to his stomach and Steve wondered if his supper was playing up with him.</p>
<p>“That is answer enough, but, Steve. We have to work together. There is more riding on my success than you understand.”</p>
<p>Steve did not care to understand but gave a small sharp nod to indicate that he at least heard James. Then he watched as James crossed the room to stand next to him, close to the fire, holding his surprisingly strong and large capable hands out to the heat, and Steve found himself staring at the bones and sinews running under the pale skin. But not as pale as his. Steve had always been tall and broad, muscular where some other elves were slim and toned, but his skin was kissed in moonlight, a shade lighter than most of his clan. He found he couldn’t help himself staring at the differences between them. A Human and an Elf.</p>
<p>James was tall, though still shorter than Steve by almost a span, his long dark hair pulled back in a carefree tangle, shining in the firelight, the complete opposite colouring of Steve’s golden halo of hair which hung down to almost his waist when not braided back. But it was James’s blue eyes sparking in mirth that caught Steve off guard, watching him as he unabashedly stared. Steve averted his gaze immediately with a lofty tilt to his head.</p>
<p>“The Shadow Demons who’ve stolen the Sceptre will not be easily defeated.”</p>
<p>James nodded, his attention now on the flames and Steve chanced another look back, the human at least looking the part of a warrior. His clothing neat, but hardy, the quiver full of arrows and darts lay across the cot and a sword of unrecognisable origins sat sheathed next to them. It was probably Dwarvish, Steve thought petulantly. But James was of a large build, shoulders wide, chest expansive, thighs and arms muscled and perhaps he might not be such a failure. If he could fight. If he could gain entrance into the Shadow Realm that elves were unable to set foot in. </p>
<p>“I understand. I also understand that you’re not particularly happy with my appearance in your court.”</p>
<p>“Why would I be happy being saddled with a penniless human, who begged for the favour of the Elders, only to request one of the most valuable substances in the known world as repayment for something you should do for the greater good for all who live here. As you're well aware, without the Sceptre the world could be lost to darkness.” Steve heard the harshness in his voice, couldn’t snatch it back even if he wanted to, but he didn’t want to. He disliked humans, had good reason and James was just as bad as the rest of his kind.</p>
<p>“That is what you believe? Truly?”</p>
<p>“It is what I know,” Steve responded flatly.</p>
<p>James stared at Steve for a long time, his eyes inscrutable and if Steve didn’t know better he would assume by the impassiveness on his face that he could be part Elvish. Then James did something surprising, he nodded his head once, as if he’d sized Steve up and was left wanting, then turned away. The sheer audacity of that look left Steve seething, but before he could voice his displeasure, James turned around to face him once more.</p>
<p>“Until the morrow, sleep well, sleep safe.”</p>
<p>Steve’s jaw audibly clicked at the traditional evening salutation, one he’d not heard in too long. It surprised him enough that it wasn’t until he was laying under his own furs hours later that he’d forgotten to give James a piece of his mind.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>The first day was dismal as he'd expected, they’d left under the cover of darkness with only Elder Abraham and his mother, Elder Sarah to see them off. The drizzling rain foreboding in only the way bad weather and bad company could be.</p>
<p>They’d been riding for hours, passing other elves on the occasion, Steve giving greetings where necessary, and watching in interest as James gave a deferential nod to all they passed, not just to the higher born, and his opinion of the man increased by half a notch.</p>
<p>He remembered the way his mother had all but pulled him to one side prior to their leaving to ask him to be mindful, to be respectful.</p>
<p>“I will be as respectful as it demands,” he replied haughty, earning the tightening of his mother’s eyes, almost a more physical reaction than if she’d reached out and struck him.</p>
<p>“Steven, you’re a good Elf, will be a strong and wonderful Elder one day, but you must let go of your hatred of humans. They are not all cut from the same cloth.”</p>
<p>“You know why it is so, mother.” Steve had all but hissed through his teeth, his face impassive, forgetting to address Elder Sarah as such, and reverting back to his childhood for a moment. It was not his finest moment.</p>
<p>“What happened to Karine was a terrible accident.”</p>
<p>“Accident!” Steve’s sharp outburst earning them a look from James and Elder Abraham, Steve tempered his face back to nonchalant. “I will be civil, Elder Sarah, you can ask no more than that from me. I will help James and this quest <em> will </em> be successful. I understand all too well what is riding on it.”</p>
<p>His mother watched him closely and he noted the softening around her eyes, something she only ever showed when they were alone, he longed to embrace her, but he could not. Sometimes tradition was at the detriment to his emotions.</p>
<p>“The visions were clear, it is yourself and James who will carry this out, but the outcome is still clouded.” Her hand found his elbow and he was floored at the open gesture, but clung to it nonetheless. He abhorred the social traditions for the Elders and their children, he missed being openly affectionate like so many elves chose to be. “Stay strong my son.”</p>
<p>Steve blinked back into the present with the untimely reminder he was on a horse, in the rain, travelling towards a destiny he had no control over, with James, a human who had not once complained about the conditions. He was waiting for it, ready to pounce on the other man’s discomfort. Yet, he continued to wait, their silence only lengthening, and Steve was surprised to note it wasn’t awkward, but just voiceless. He suddenly felt the need to fill the space between them, capturing his odd notion at the last moment. He was <em> not </em> going to open up a line of conversation with James.</p>
<p>“Do you know what to expect in the Shadow Realm?” Steve found himself asking and cursed his inability to remain quiet.</p>
<p>He did not miss the sharp look thrown his way, but chose to ignore it, he would not give James the satisfaction of showing how curious he actually was of his answer. Steve of course knew <em> of </em> the Shadow Realm, yet had never traversed there, not many had, well, not many who’d returned at any rate. He instead leaned forward to rub at his horse’s neck, patting him and saying soft words in Elvish on how well he was doing, and how proud he was he’d not thrown a shoe yet.</p>
<p>A small noise made Steve sit back up, and he saw the ghost of a smile on James’s face, it disappeared as soon as his gaze landed in his direction. He ignored the flutter in his chest at seeing the small tilt of the other man's lips, and prayed their accommodation wouldn’t be too far ahead. The hours in the weather was clearly addling his brain if gazing at James was giving him any form of pleasure.</p>
<p>“I only know what was told in tales around the fireside when I was a child. No one from my lands has ever returned.” James went quiet for a moment, and Steve saw him make a motion with his right hand and couldn’t help wonder if he’d known someone who’d not returned. “But, I guess there is always a first for everything.”</p>
<p>The chuckle was unexpected, and it took a few seconds for Steve to realise that the sound had erupted from his own throat. The incredulous look from James was <em> not </em> unexpected, since Steve believed he’d never chuckled before in his adult life, not since passing his two hundredth birthday at any rate. It sounded raspy and under used and thankfully they both politely ignored his outburst.</p>
<p>“Elves can’t enter,” Steve continued, trying to make up for his lapse in propriety, “only humans and dwarves, and from what the Elders can tell from their visions, what’s inside is -”</p>
<p>“- a cavalcade of your worst fears and dreams mixed up with reality. I know.” James interrupted, but Steve didn’t get angry as expected, for the first time he realised, foolishly perhaps that it would be James, not himself that would be putting his life on the line. Entering an unknown world full of unimaginable horrors, and all Steve had to do was ensure James arrived at the gateway alive. Steve though would be no slouch in this quest, his task to navigate through the dark forests and the creatures that inhabited it would be tough, both physically and mentally, but James would also be there at his side, fighting, and Steve felt the smallest amount of his hatred for the human race melt. Maybe, just maybe, there were one or two whose hearts were not filled with hostility and murder. But Steve was not so foolhardy to let his guard down.</p>
<p>“The inn is just ahead, we will rest here tonight, then we will be camping out until we reach the gateway, ensure you’re well rested,” Steve stated, the coolness he’d been missing entering his voice again, making him feel more level footed.</p>
<p>James did no more than nod his head, and followed Steve’s lead.</p>
<p>When James immediately began to attend his own horse at the inns stables, Steve had to once more school his features, he was not expecting such kindness to be bestowed on a borrowed mare, but he noted it was not the first time he’d been shocked by James’s actions. He kept an eye on him and was pleased with the care and thoroughness that he took when brushing her down and ensuring she was fed. It was puzzling and did not marry up with his assumptions on the man. Maybe it was all an act, to put Steve on the backfoot, to make him look gormless.</p>
<p>Steve was the first to enter the main room of the inn to wait for James to break for supper, he found a table and sat impassively, glancing around at the other travellers. There were only a few others sharing space, three elves seated together who nodded their heads in greeting, knowing who Steve was immediately, a few dwarves drinking ale and becoming rowdier by the minute and two humans and two goblins, each sitting alone. But for all the interesting guests in his line of vision, Steve couldn’t stop his eyes landing on a man sitting in a large chair by the fireside, keeping warm. His dark hair tumbled down in waves over his shoulders, and he could just see the hint of a nose behind the curtain as he leaned forward, but it was the muscles in his arms, almost bursting through the thin shirt fabric that was almost obscene and Steve found himself desiring something for the first time in more years than he could remember. When was the last time he took pleasure? Took control of someone, had them bend to his will purely for lust, to feel something other than the nothing that consumed him?</p>
<p>He had his own room, maybe he could, if his nerve did not desert him, approach this man. He had to be Elvish, with such glorious hair and a profile fit for a king, and blue eyes, as blue as a summer’s sky and lips -</p>
<p>“Steve, apologies, I didn’t see you arrive. I was warming myself after such an awful day. There’s another chair here if you’d like to join me by the fire?”</p>
<p>Stunned that the man he'd been inappropriately propositioning in his mind was a human, and not just any human, Steve left the room abruptly with a curt nod of his head, taking his supper in his room and willing himself to forget how the firelight danced across James' profile, how delicious he looked, warm and sated and smiling guilelessly at him.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>If Steve was a little snippy and short with James in the early dawn then it was all to do with his lack of sleep the night before. The bed was lumpy, the fire too warm and the walls thin. He’d heard James returning to his room hours after he’d slunk away, and couldn’t help his traitorous mind wondering if James had enjoyed the company of any of the men and women who’d been no doubt eyeing him off as well. <em> No </em>, not as well, Steve had not consciously been drawn to the human, it was a lapse due to poor light, tired eyes and a physical yearning he’d buried deeply. If he’d seen James the moment he’d walked in, then his gross misjudgment of his attributes would not have arisen.</p>
<p>Fog encompassed the road as they made their way towards the Dark Forest, they should arrive at the borders the next evening, then they would have one last restful night before entering the forest and the creatures beyond.</p>
<p>“Sleep well?” James asked too soon into their trek and Steve didn’t answer, this did not deter his companion though, “I thought I heard you pacing?”</p>
<p>Steve did not want to talk about the prior evening, nor to remember what had caused his pacing.</p>
<p>“Did you know it’s rude to ask an Elf if they slumbered well?” Steve lied.</p>
<p>“Oh, is it?” James replied with a lilt in his voice that Steve could not place. Was James teasing him? Did he not believe him? “I apologize then, or am I not to ask for forgiveness either?”</p>
<p>Throwing a look towards James who rode his mare as if born in the saddle, Steve found his face not complying with his wishes and felt his cheek twitch. James was definitely quick witted and not as unaware as he’d assumed. It seemed Steve had created an opinion of him that may have been less than generous.</p>
<p>“Did the Elders explain how the Sceptre fell into the hands of the Shadow Realm?” he asked instead of commenting on their exchange that would only show Steve in an unflattering light. He once more chose not to remark on James’s small smile, one that was appearing more regularly and was proving distracting. This was a serious quest, not a lark.</p>
<p>“Elder Abraham explained that one of your own, sorry, no longer one of your own,” James amended when he saw the way Steve stiffened in his saddle, “was disgruntled when the potential Elder successors were announced and he was not counted in their number. He then exacted revenge by stealing the very sceptre that holds the balance between Light and Dark.”</p>
<p>“That’s a very rudimentary retelling of the atrocity Brock has brought down on the world. But yes, effectively he was not… pleased with the outcome of the candidacies,” he paused, attempting to swallow down his own misgivings with the ceremony and his part to play in the future. “He and a small band of traitors from within stole the Sceptre, killing the two guardians on duty. I don’t believe his intention was to lose the Sceptre to the Shadow Realm, he cannot enter as you know, being Elvish. But, when we found him he was a babbling mess, mind no longer sane or able to form coherent thoughts.”</p>
<p>James was quiet for a moment, and Steve watched him pull his coat further up around his neck. Was he chilled? Steve did not feel the cold as others did and almost offered up his scarf, but realised how utterly inappropriate that would be. Elves did not just offer clothing from their back without it meaning something much more significant. How had he forgotten? Maybe his mind was following Brock’s into madness.</p>
<p>“I didn’t realise you were one of the elves sent to chase him down.” James finally said, “that must have been hard, he was a close ally and I assume friend too?”</p>
<p>“It is not for you to assume,” Steve’s clipped tone brokered no room for any further comment.</p>
<p>The barely audible sigh from James sat heavily between them and reluctantly relenting, Steve once again realised that he may have been a little harsher than required. James was not to know that Steve had grown up with Brock, had known him almost his entire existence.</p>
<p>“The Elders say you’re a hunter, is this true?” Steve questioned, the closest he’d ever get to an apology. Elves did not admit weakness to outsiders and to be fair, usually within their own ranks either. He was not used to feeling so conflicted about his responses to another.</p>
<p>James drew his horse up next to Steve so they were eye to eye and glanced over, Steve immediately noticed the way the cresting sun caught the highlights in his dark hair, and the blue of his eyes almost matched Steve’s tunic and clan colours perfectly. He blinked once and looked back at the road ahead, dismayed to note his heartbeat had increased. He was acting out of control, his baser instincts leading him astray.</p>
<p>“Hunter is one word for what I am, but yes. I have many roles within our lands, but I have trained with the best and when the Queen heard of the Elves' plight with the Shadow Realm and the dire consequences it could have on all, I volunteered my services.”</p>
<p>“That is to my knowledge, an act of valour in your customs?” Steve asked, finding to his surprise he genuinely wanted to know.</p>
<p>“Perhaps, but I’m not doing this for glory or for notoriety. After all - the balance of Light and Dark does not just affect the elves, humans, dwarves, goblins and dragons, but every other creature who walks, swims and flies on our land, in our seas and skies. Each of us are at risk of losing our homes, our way of life, and that’s not something I can sit by and abide, not without stepping in to offer my services, my life, to do the right thing.”</p>
<p>Steve couldn’t help the minute rise of his brow, thankfully the one furthest from James’s line of sight. “That is a very noble way of thinking.”</p>
<p>“Is it? It is just truth.”</p>
<p>Steve remained silent, thoughts and preconceived notions unravelling in his mind as they rode towards an unknown destiny.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Steve found that after a full day of James conversing with him, as Steve responded only when necessary, that he felt on edge, that everything he knew, might not be so. It was disconcerting and he couldn’t quite mould James into the very clear picture he had of humans. Humans who were cruel, uncouth and barbaric in nature. James did not appear to be any of these three and he was confused, a state he did not relish to be in.</p>
<p>As they made camp and having no others to speak to about his conflicting thoughts, he spoke to his horse, Midnight in hushed Elvish. Knowing James would assume he was praising him, or that it was a traditional Elvish custom to speak to your horse after a day of travels.</p>
<p>
  <em> “He is an odd one, he is not like any human I have had the misfortune to meet so far. He is far too likeable and I reluctantly find myself drawn to him.” </em>
</p>
<p>Midnight did not answer as expected, but he saw James’s hand falter as he ran a brush over Dawn’s flank and wondered if the cold was seeping into his extremities. He’d work on a fire as soon as Midnight was cared for.</p>
<p>
  <em> “So my trusty friend, what do I do about this? This strangeness welling up when I look at him.” </em>
</p>
<p>Steve was startled out of further words when James swore and dropped the brush completely, having to pull twigs and dirt from the coarse bristles. His face averted from Steve, and he could only see the long line of James’s back and shoulders which moved as he cleaned the brush off with sure strokes.</p>
<p>“I’ll light a fire,” Steve said simply.</p>
<p>“Thank you, I’ll finish up here,” James answered, voice low, heavy and Steve felt the deep cadence directly quiver in his stomach. He needed space, a clear mind and he would not be gaining either by standing like a buffoon next to his horse watching James.</p>
<p>Collecting kindling and creating warmth, a haven for themselves and their horses left Steve feeling accomplished, it was a small task, but one that gave instant gratification. His cloak was warm, fur lined and kept the chill off his skin, but there was a comfort and an aura of safety that resonated deep in his soul at having flames flickering in the twilight, a small ring of light and heat to stave off the darkness surrounding them from all quarters.</p>
<p>James had not said anything since they’d finished supper, and even then it was only to thank Steve for a chunk of bread, ripped from the loaf he’d bartered for at the last village they’d passed through. It was unusual, but Steve was not one to break the silence, content to remain so, not needing to confuse his senses by finding out more inconsistencies on the James he’d created in his mind, compared to the James who actually existed.</p>
<p>“Why do you dislike all humans so intently?” James queried suddenly, voice quiet and soft, the question catching Steve completely off guard. Steve sat back on the log he was perched on and arranged his legs out in front of himself, James did not move, nor look his way, he was busy stripping a twig of its leaves. It was a gesture of nerves, of uncertainty and for the first time Steve did not feel the urge to rebuke or make James feel inferior or foolish.</p>
<p>Steve was not used to being outed for his slights, perceived or spoken, and although it was rude to ask such a direct and tactless question, Steve was impressed at James’s confidence.</p>
<p>“I do not, in fact dislike <em> all </em> humans, I have not actually met them all.”</p>
<p>The laughter was all sunshine and warmth, the deep shock of it in the quiet of their camp made Steve snap his attention to James, who’d not seen Steve’s unseemly reaction, too busy laughing; and Steve pulled his features back into compliance. It was second nature to mask his emotions now.</p>
<p>“Steve, you didn’t tell me you had a sense of humour, you should come with a warning. I was <em> not </em> expecting that.”</p>
<p>“Are you mocking me?” Steve asked incredulously.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t dare, my high and lofty friend.” James’s tone was full to the brim with mirth and his eyes sparkled dangerously from across the fire and coals. </p>
<p>Steve swallowed tightly, face impassive, “friend is it?”</p>
<p>“If you are so inclined, I have no quarrel with you and your ilk, I believe that is a one way sentiment.”</p>
<p>“I can perhaps lower myself to distant acquaintances, who only meet once every four seasons. Friend, seems a little… familiar.”</p>
<p>The chuckle he received, loosening something inside, that James understood his attempt at jesting, but he was still concerned at the feeling welling up in his chest; until he worked through the unfamiliar reaction, surprised to note it was enjoyment. He was enjoying the banter with James.</p>
<p>“But you are dodging the question,” James softly admonished.</p>
<p>Steve sighed and poured them a small cup of wine each and passed it over, James’s fingers brushing his every so lightly. He could still feel the soft touch long after James had settled back against his own log.</p>
<p>“I was young, perhaps even younger than a century. Our family was very close to another who had a daughter my age, her name was Karine.” Steve stopped and took a sip, he had not spoken of Karine and what had occured for more time than he could conceivably remember. Though he’d never forget.</p>
<p>He saw James shift, eyes intent on Steve, unwavering, waiting to hear his story, the very reason Steve abhorred humans. But not all humans, he now knew that. He’d made a gross generalisation and the man on the other side of the fire in just a few short days had scattered his carefully conceived notions and was making him question his own beliefs.</p>
<p>“We were exploring too far away from the clan’s borders, hadn’t realised how far we’d strayed, when we came across a clearing full of humans, they had cages full of animals from our land, distressed and scared.” Steve stopped and twisted the cup in his hands.</p>
<p>“Poachers,” James said quietly, “they are not indicative of all humans, they are a small band of the worst kind.”</p>
<p>“Yet this was not something either of us knew at the time, having only the smallest exposure to what you would call royalty; who were from what we had seen, kind, compassionate if not strong willed and unfailingly polite. These humans were the complete opposite.”</p>
<p>Steve swallowed and became lost in watching the flames lick at the smouldering wood, catching on with a bright flare, before muting into a slow burning heat.</p>
<p>Then without even thinking about his delivery, he stated, “Karine went to help the animals, I went to help Karine. But by the time I realised these humans were not like the ones we’d previously had encounters with, it was too late. An arrow through her heart and a sword through her stomach. She was only trying to open a cage to free a wild boar from within. She was not a warrior, but a healer. I fought them off until nearby elves came to our aid. Karine did not make it home.”</p>
<p>Steve drained the rest of his cup, the sense memory of the coppery smell of blood and tasting tears tarnishing the last of his wine.</p>
<p>“I won’t apologise,” James started and at Steve’s dead stare he shrugged and held out his hands placating, “there are no words to console you for the loss of a loved one, this I know. All I can promise, if you will at least accept that small token from me, is that I have spent my life fighting men like these poachers, we are eradicating them one-by-one and teaching our people the right way to live, so generations to come will not make the same mistakes. It is but a small promise, but it is yours.”</p>
<p>Steve didn’t say anything for the longest time, he watched James closely, searching for the lie he knew he would not see. In the end he nodded once, seeing the way James relaxed at his unspoken agreement, then busied himself to retire for the night. Though Steve did not sleep for the longest time, his mind caught up in memories of the past and how James had somehow without meaning to, begun to change his future.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>The next day was the last on a known road, and Steve found himself warming up to James, speaking a little about his life, though nothing too personal, but he found it had been a long time since he’d conversed with someone who could keep up, challenge his way of thinking. And James loved to argue, always creating scenarios that tripped Steve up into indignantly answering with a huff and internal muttering on how idiotic he could be. He was not so surprised to note these thoughts held more of a fond note than previously. Steve still did not know what to do with this information.</p>
<p>“Are you arguing with me for the sake of it?” Steve asked at one point and glanced over at James.</p>
<p>The blinding grin he received, tripped his heart into triplicate beats.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t,” was the response, the quirk of his mouth firmly in place. Steve was also finding it harder to not let his gaze linger on the soft looking pink skin of James’s mouth. Maybe his self-imposed celibacy had not been one of his finest ideas.</p>
<p>“Oh, I think you would, just to be contrary.” Steve replied.</p>
<p>“I believe you have uncovered my secret power,” James retorted with a jaunty tilt to his head.</p>
<p>Steve didn’t answer, his lungs too tight at the ease in which James teased, reacted against Steve’s stoicness, Steve’s lack of expression not detering James in the slightest, and it was heady, unexpected and Steve’s stomach swooped each and every time those blue eyes landed on him.</p>
<p>They made camp that evening against the backdrop of the Dark Forest, the cries of night creatures shrieking across their small encampment. The fire flickered with each mournful wailing and at each dreadful noise, ones Steve had tried to forget since his last venture into the desolate mimicry of a forest, he saw James’s gaze land on the copse of trees. Yet he never voiced his worry or asked Steve for guidance. </p>
<p>The horses though had been trained well and Steve ensured prior to leaving his clan that they had been spelled with a calming charm. Though Steve did not like the idea of enchanting animals, the quest had no choice but to succeed, and having horses within the Dark Forest may well be the deciding factor in life and death.</p>
<p>Steve brushed Midnight down, while Bucky gathered kindling to start their fire, his habit of now speaking to the steed in his native tongue one he garnered comfort from, it lessened the likelihood he’d blurt out or confess his complicated thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <em> “You’re doing so well, I’ll keep you safe, the monsters within the forest will not harm you.” </em>
</p>
<p>The methodic brushing and cadence of his deep voice, also good for Steve’s countenance. He noticed James staying close by to select wood, the nearness to such an evil place clearly affecting him as well.</p>
<p>
  <em> “I worry about James, you know. At first I didn’t care if he lived or died, but I find myself caring now, quite more than I’d ever expected. But I do not know what to do with this knowledge. Of course, I will do nothing. It is highly unlikely he would find interest in someone as cold as I. He is warm and full of life. I am but a shell, a pawn in a game much larger than I…” </em>
</p>
<p>“Steve…”James’s soft voice startled him out of his rambling, the emptying of his thoughts into the air.</p>
<p>“Yes? Apologies, James I was caught up trying to calm Midnight, tell him he would be safe. Did you need assistance?”</p>
<p>Blue eyed locked onto him as the dusk grew, shadows chasing each other across the lines of James’s face and Steve watched as he inhaled deeply, his gaze never wavering. James’s cheek twitched as if he were about to speak up, say something of import and the air between them grew thick. Steve worried for a moment it was the spell of the Dark Forest so close, but it didn’t appear to be.</p>
<p>“Please, call me Bucky, I believe I can ask this boon of you by now.” He paused and Steve felt his lungs unable to take in air, “how many nights will we need to camp inside the forest, should I gather more wood?”</p>
<p>Steve let out the breath he’d held captured in his lungs, a feeling of disappointment settling in his stomach. He wasn’t certain what he expected James to utter, but it was not what he’d spoken. </p>
<p>“That would be wise,” he replied and watched as James, Bucky, did not move, just continued to stand in the same position, watching Steve, eyes now flicking between his features. Then with a scrub of a hand over his face, he was gone, collecting wood again, albeit further afield.</p>
<p>Turning back to Midnight he whispered,<em> “I fear I may be leaving more of myself on this quest than first anticipated.” </em></p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Steve was filthy, his tunic slashed and there were patches of dried blood on his breeches, though thankfully not of his own, and although he was the strongest and fittest of all his clan, he was exhausted. He glanced over at James, Bucky, almost asleep on Dawn, her sure footsteps the only thing keeping him upright.</p>
<p>Finding a safe place to camp within the confines of the thicket of woods was proving difficult, but of utmost importance. They needed to find a defensible position, having been attacked on and off for the last fifteen hours had taken its toll on them both. The fact the forest was in constant near darkness did not help, even though Steve’s eyes adjusted perfectly to low light, Bucky to his surprise kept up, almost sensing where the attacks were coming from. </p>
<p>When Bucky pulled his sword from its sheath the first time, Steve had gasped; the noise of his outburst lost in the scuffle of creatures crowding in for their pound of flesh. The blade was Elvish in nature, ancient Elvish, created by a swordsmith whose name held reverence by all who spoke it. </p>
<p>It was not the sword of a mere hunter.</p>
<p>Steve’s curiosity was to wait and remain unspoken of, due to the ceaseless attacking from the night creatures, grotesque parodies of almost recognisable shapes, yet with no brains to speak of, just a lust for blood and death.</p>
<p>Finally after another hour of riding through dense thickets and slaying smaller airborne creatures, Steve found a rock face with a small clearing. It was not perfect, but it was the best he’d seen since they’d arrived.</p>
<p>Bucky slid gracelessly from his saddle and began to attend to the horses, while Steve set up a defensive perimeter. By the time he had returned satisfied the warning charms he’d placed about would alert them of attacks, Bucky was by the fire, warming bread and meat on the meager coals he’d managed to create. </p>
<p>Steve took a moment to stare at the scene, it was domestic in a way he was unprepared for. Bucky tending to the fire as Steve assured their safety. He spent a few short seconds pulling his face into it’s usual impassive clean slate and came in from the cold, settling on the other side of Bucky who glanced up and gave a warm inviting smile. Steve found for the first time in his long existence the urge to return the expression pressing in on him.</p>
<p>He did not though, it would do no good to succumb to such folly. Once they had retrieved the Sceptre and had returned it to its rightful place, Bucky would leave Steve behind with his clan and return to the human realm. A place Steve did not intend to explore, though many of his brethren did.</p>
<p>They ate in silence, the soft desolate moans on the wind detracting only slightly from the warmth they’d created in the clearing, it appeared camping on the fringes of the forest held more screeching and warning in the night than being within its boundaries.</p>
<p>But Steve would not be caught off guard.</p>
<p>That was until Bucky came and sat next to him, and Steve had a hard time keeping his response in check. He barely even twitched a muscle, though he wanted desperately to lean towards him.</p>
<p>“It’s colder here than normal, I think it best we stick close,” Bucky responded to the small pointed glance Steve gave, though his eyes were the only part of him to move. He felt Bucky’s warmth at his shoulder and the urge to once more melt into him was all consuming. </p>
<p>It was as if hornets had settled under his skin, Steve was itchy and uncomfortable and it felt as if his entire being vibrated the closer Bucky’s body was to his. All Steve wanted to do was move, to touch, reach out, to not be an Elder in waiting for once in his life. But then a small voice that sounded suspiciously like his mother whispered, 'Who was there in the Dark Forest to witness him if he did slip up? To fall into somebody. Just once'.</p>
<p>Though having a thought, a truly terrifying one, more so than the creatures they’d been battling all day, and acting on said thoughts, were two completely different scenarios. Steve managed to sway into Bucky’s heat once, and he was certain it went unnoticed. But even had Bucky been aware of his conflicting thoughts and barely visible actions it did not mean he would reciprocate in any capacity. </p>
<p>Then Bucky leant forward to place a log onto the flames, and his entire side brushed against Steve, and he felt the additional push behind Bucky’s movement and panicked, before berating himself - was that not the exact touch he’d been craving? Seeking? With momentous courage, Steve pressed back, but it was lighter than a fairies wing sweep.</p>
<p>Bucky immediately stilled, his entire body froze and Steve spun around, searching all areas for an attack, a creature, but he saw nothing.</p>
<p>“Did you see something in the shadows?” Steve asked, eyes still seeking out enemies in the night.</p>
<p>The chuckle from Bucky made him look back, blue eyes inviting and full of wonder met his, and Steve once more had the sensation of falling down an abyss with no way to return.</p>
<p>“No, I apologise, I was… caught unaware of something, something unexpected.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” was all the eloquent reply Steve could manage and wondered what had stolen Bucky’s thoughts for the moment.</p>
<p>Bucky used a long stick to adjust the log he’d thrown on, moving it until heat burst forth, warming their bodies, and they sat in companionable silence, Steve missing the press of Bucky’s arm, but also glad for the reprieve to think about his reaction to it. Had he been too obvious, was he failing in his duty to allow himself a moment of solace from another?</p>
<p>The soft melody from beside him stopped all thoughts, and he listened entranced as Bucky began to sing under his breath, it was a ditty, a comedy of tragic love and misunderstandings, one Steve knew well, it was Dwarvish in origin. And although those days were long behind him, hearing such a familiar tune from when he’d been young and unattached travelling the known worlds, made him smile.</p>
<p>Bucky’s voice faded into silence and Steve found soft crinkling blue eyes staring directly at him, song forgotten. Steve inhaled sharply, losing all proprietary.</p>
<p>“That’s the first time I’ve seen you smile,” Bucky breathed with a tinge of wonder in his voice.</p>
<p>Steve halted, feeling an unnatural sensation of heat in his cheeks, though he knew the colour would never burst forth on his pale skin. Elves were not prone to blushing, though Steve felt it deep in his bones.</p>
<p>“Oh,” he managed once more, uncertain on what the correct response should be. He’d not been in this situation before, and if he ever had, it was too far in his past to recall.</p>
<p>“It's glorious, you have a beautiful smile, you should not hide it.”</p>
<p>The thumping of his heart had to be audible, Bucky must have been able to hear the way the tempo increased, and continued to do so as those eyes, so soulful and full of life, dropped to Steve’s lips. He was suddenly untethered, unmoored from his usual state of being and he was terrified and entranced in the same breath.</p>
<p>“I also believe your lips are the softest in all the known realms.”</p>
<p>Bucky was close much closer than he should be, Steve was delirious with anticipation. </p>
<p>“You believe so do you?”</p>
<p>“I know so,” Bucky whispered as his lips ghosted across Steve’s, testing, trying, waiting to see if Steve would reciprocate.</p>
<p>And Steve had been holding back for more years than he could remember, never once been tempted, but in only a few days Bucky had turned him inside out. Steve could no longer contain the want, the desire that flowed through his body for this man, and although they were in a forest full of foes, on a quest which could conceivably end with one or both of their deaths, Steve grabbed life for the first time in an age with both hands. </p>
<p>His lips felt out of practice, useless and ungainly, but Bucky hummed deep in his throat and opened his mouth to Steve, lips moving in a dizzying and relentless pace, and suddenly all the sense memories came back. The touch of Bucky’s tongue against his own sent charges down his spine, and Steve had not felt so alive in over a millennia. </p>
<p>Bucky’s hand came up and tangled in Steve’s braid, the soft touch undoing him, the way Bucky held him, did not push for anything more, as if Steve were to be treasured, that he was precious, brought him to his knees.</p>
<p>Then instinct kicked in and Steve growled against Bucky’s mouth, desire bubbled up, searing the very life force throughout him and he pulled back, enjoying the stunned and enthralled gaze Bucky wore. Steve pressed his fingertips against Bucky’s kiss swollen mouth, his stomach swirling with new and rediscovered cravings. He wanted Bucky, he wanted to possess him, take him apart, again and again. But their very location would not allow Steve the time and he wanted to enjoy, to savour each taste. And once they returned to their rightful places in the world, this would just be a fleeting memory.</p>
<p>Rebelling against his destiny and what his future would hold for him, Steve threw his cloak on the ground before the fire and a dazed Bucky was thrown onto the plush fur lined fabric a moment later.</p>
<p>“Steve? Are you sure?” Bucky asked as Steve lowered himself to fit directly over Bucky’s body, pressing as much of himself along the other man as possible.</p>
<p>“Yes. More sure than I have been about anything in a long time.” Steve leant down and captured Bucky’s mouth in another long, delicious kiss before leaning back, “you’ve gone to my head.”</p>
<p>The smile Bucky gifted him, made him giddy, made his head feel fuzzy and his stomach dance in a beat he couldn’t recognise or replicate. This man, this <em> human </em> had somehow enthralled him, had made him lose all reason and he’d never felt anything as right, as momentous as what he did in that moment.</p>
<p>“You’re not the only one affected,” Bucky whispered then leant up, drawing Steve down into a kiss so passionate and full of promise, Steve was swept away on a wave, allowing himself to be carried along.</p>
<p>The fire burned bright along their sides, the heat seeping into their bones as they languidly explored each other’s mouths, Steve already aware that releasing Bucky when they returned home would be difficult, impossible.</p>
<p>But when Bucky pressed his hips up for the first time, Steve almost expired, he was hard, wanting and to feel Bucky’s own excitement against him was a sensation unparalleled. They ground against each other, seeking release, seeking more pleasure in a cold hard land, and when Steve felt Bucky’s hand press against the front of his breeches, he reciprocated until they both scrabbled under the others fabric to grasp hot silken skin. </p>
<p>Open mouthed they lay together, hands moving in tandem, panting against the others lips, not kissing, just sharing air, small groans of rapture folding over them like a warm blanket in winter, safe and secure in the knowledge that they had each other. That they were not going anywhere.</p>
<p>Bucky shuddered beneath him, his gasps gaining momentum and volume until he pulsed hot and messy in Steve’s hand, and Steve watched captivated as Bucky fell apart, his exhausted body spent and relaxed, and Steve couldn’t stop from claiming Bucky’s mouth in a kiss so deep and fervent he lost sense of time.</p>
<p>Then Bucky’s hand was moving over him again, quick and deft and Steve was almost embarrassed at how quickly Bucky managed to give him release, he cried out, head thrown back, voice husky from underuse, from not allowing his pleasure to be known.</p>
<p>“Gorgeous, you are utterly stunning when you come undone, I can't wait for you to be inside me,” Bucky whispered before grasping the back of Steve’s neck and slamming their lips together again, and Steve gave everything he had to the kiss, every hidden desire, every want he couldn’t have, every piece of who he used to be, and who he would like to be.</p>
<p>Conscious of their precarious position and lack of control, they cleaned themselves up before Steve went to check the perimeter charms again. Coming back, he found Bucky laying on his cloak, motioning for him to slide in beside him with a tender smile. Steve took first watch, sitting on the cloak, his back against a log with Bucky’s head in his lap as he stroked fingers through the dark tresses. And if he watched the play of light across Bucky’s features more so than into the darkness beyond, well who was to know but him.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>The peace did not last long. </p>
<p>They’d swapped over guard duty and Steve had only been slumbering against the warmth of Bucky’s thigh for less than two hours, when the gates of hell opened onto their position. Bucky was already up, sword unsheathed, swinging it into the soft body of an eight foot tall creature, black blood, or the approximation of blood fell in thick rivulets, staining the ground beneath and Steve had less than a second to throw himself into the frey, relieved his senses had not completely deserted him.</p>
<p>He fought with a sword in one hand and a dagger in the other, spinning in every direction, laying waste to anything that came in range. And just like earlier on in the day, Bucky’s fighting style complimented him in such a way, he couldn’t help wonder if he’d had an elf for at least some of his training. Certain actions were just too precise and the way he watched Steve’s flank was impressive, Bucky was looking out for him, just as he was in return. It was exhilarating. Steve felt alive for the first time in recent memory.</p>
<p>“We’re too close, they know why we are here,” Steve yelled to Bucky as his sword cleaved a creature clawing its way towards him on the ground, scraping it’s parody of a body along, unwilling to give up.</p>
<p>“What do we do?” Bucky yelled across the space, when he suddenly grasped his quiver and let off a quick succession of arrows directly up and behind Steve.</p>
<p>Steve spun to see four winged bat-like creatures writhing on the ground, arrows impaling them directly through their heads. Bucky had the skill of a master, and once more as Steve sliced into something indescribable, he wondered if Bucky was more than just the ‘hunter’ he proclaimed to be.</p>
<p>“We mount up and ride for the gateway. I have to see you there safely,” Steve cried towards to Bucky, his stomach dropping as he continued, “I can’t enter with you, nor can I offer you any other support except that I will be waiting for you, and I will not leave this place without you.”</p>
<p>Bucky cast a glance his way and Steve wondered if he understood that even were he to somehow gain the Sceptre before Bucky returned, he would not budge, not until Bucky reappeared through the gateway.</p>
<p>“Let’s go, then.” Bucky grinned, then took out another creature before swinging up onto Dawn, who was spooked, but still took the commands given to her.</p>
<p>Steve followed Bucky’s lead and mounted Midnight, then they were off. Steve at the head as his eyesight in the poor lighting was far superior over Bucky’s, and Dawn followed without question.</p>
<p>It had only been a short time since he’d been to the gateway of the Shadow Realm chasing down Brock, but as they neared the magical entrance which was no more than a shimmer between two trees, the overgrown bushes and branches hampered their momentum.</p>
<p>Fighting on a horse was never pleasant, but they managed to hold on to their positions, and finally Steve saw the familiar landmark of the stone maiden, a rock which bore the shape of a young girl.</p>
<p>“Over there,” he called and slid off Midnight, sword out awaiting further ambush, but nothing came. It was as if the area around the gateway was sacred. Whatever the reason, Steve was thankful, it would give him a moment to gather his wits and prepare himself for the inevitability that was Bucky disappearing through a door that he himself could not enter.</p>
<p>Bucky was by his side in moments, resolve in his features and strength in the way he held himself, and Steve felt something thrill through his body, knowing that he’d had this man beneath him, writhing in pleasure, that he’d been able to give him that. This man who held the balance of Light and Dark in his tenuous grasp, this man who’d made Steve <em> feel </em> again. He wasn’t ready to let go, yet he had no choice.</p>
<p>Their embrace was quick, they didn’t know how much time they had, and Steve couldn’t fathom the sheer strength of will Bucky possessed to be entering the Shadow Realm alone with no idea on what to expect, or if he’d return.</p>
<p>Striding towards the shimmering light, Bucky looked over his shoulder and smiled one last time. And Steve couldn’t stop his feet, didn’t want to, he flew to Bucky’s side, grasping his neck in one large hand and pulling him close with the other, before dropping his lips to capture Bucky’s in a kiss almost chaste, but full of meaning. Steve hoped Bucky understood what he was trying to convey.</p>
<p>“Come back to me, Bucky.”</p>
<p>The small chuckle made Steve smile against Bucky’s lips, the expression still foreign, but it felt right.</p>
<p>“That’s the first time you’ve called me that,” Bucky smiled, then pulled away, walking backwards towards the gateway.</p>
<p>“It won’t be the last time, I promise,” Steve replied.</p>
<p>Bucky drew his sword and stepped into the shimmer.</p>
<p>Steve waited.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Pacing was something Steve tried to avoid at all costs, it took energy, stressed the mind and body and if he was suddenly ambushed, he would be on the backfoot immediately.</p>
<p>Steve had not stopped pacing in almost four hours.</p>
<p>He knew that Bucky had to find the Sceptre, to fight off creatures within, and the Shadow Realm was unknown, the few scant tales of survivors all conflicting, but lent credence to Elder Sarah’s, his mother's, vision - that it plagued you with your deepest fears. But what did Bucky fear most in the world?</p>
<p>It was then Steve realised with dismay, that as close as they’d become, how unseemly he’d acted with Bucky just hours earlier, he still did not know the man. But he yearned to. His desire to be by Bucky’s side, to learn his nuances, to spend time and unravel the mysteries of his mind, body and soul grew with each step. How on earth would he be able to give up all of the longing inside of him when he returned to the clan? When he returned to his position, his destiny.</p>
<p>He’d only had to fight off less than ten creatures as he waited for Bucky to reappear back through the shimmer, and each time his gaze did not tarry from its goal, stripping the creatures down to bones and blood, before standing guard, walking between two fixed points. </p>
<p>Waiting.</p>
<p>A loud sound interrupted his cascading worries on what was happening in a realm he couldn’t enter, and as he whipped his head around, he realised the noise was Bucky. It was a cry for help.</p>
<p>Steve was by his side in a second, Bucky collapsing into his arms, and although Steve had seen him, had held him less than half a day earlier, Bucky had changed.</p>
<p>He was thinner, almost emancipated, his face gaunt, lacking the healthy plumpness that Steve had grown accustomed to gazing upon. It looked as if Bucky had been through a war that chewed him up and spat him out the other end. The blood soaking his tunic and breeches, belonging to him, and Steve saw a nasty gash running up his left arm which Bucky held tightly against his chest, the beginnings of infection and healing already upon him. </p>
<p>“You waited…” Bucky whispered before passing out.</p>
<p>“Of course -” Steve started, not understanding the words, knowing he would wait a thousand years for Bucky if need be.</p>
<p>But there, tucked into the crook of Bucky’s left arm was the Sceptre, it’s one gem encased in ancient oak winking at Steve in the low light, almost as if it were saying hello. The most prized possession of the Elves was thrown to the ground without thought, as Steve held Bucky, gently lowering him to the earth. Steve pushed at Bucky’s lank hair, tucking it behind a bloody ear, the dark locks longer than before, then took stock of what injuries he’d been dealt.</p>
<p>Glancing back at the shimmer, Steve knew they had to move, to get away before something came barreling out to reclaim the prize. But he wouldn’t move Bucky until he knew it was safe to do so.</p>
<p>Steve was no healer, but he had a small modicum of ability, and trying to find the correct words in his mind, he spread his hands over Bucky’s chest and said the simple chant. Bright spots of red and yellow filled his vision as he looked over the man who’d saved them all. Saved Steve.</p>
<p>There were three broken bones, the concerning one in his foot, already turned green and infected, old scars from before the quest were apparent, and some very recent ones, Bucky’s blood was dangerously close to poisoning him and Steve had seen enough. He needed to get Bucky to a healer, immediately. His limited knowledge could not help and he was furious that he’d not studied harder, did not have the natural raw talent some of his clan had.</p>
<p>The shimmer, began to ripple, like a stone thrown into a pool of water, and Steve did not linger. He placed Bucky on Midnight, slinging himself into the saddle behind him, embracing Bucky, holding him tight so as to minimize jostling, then with a whistle to Dawn, they were off.</p>
<p>The return home took too long, even though Steve rode through the night, retiring one mount for the other, only allowing the smallest of rests and water, knowing both Midnight and Dawn would be fine, they were bred for battle, for the unexpected, to be ridden hard. But he <em> had </em> to get Bucky home, to safety, to someone with skills to help him.</p>
<p>Bucky had woken up only a handful of times, enough for Steve to get water into him, and to chew a small mouthful of bread that he almost retched up immediately. Through the haze of words and mumblings, Steve had a horrifying picture of what had occured.</p>
<p>While Steve had only paced for less than half a day, Bucky had been gone weeks, maybe months.</p>
<p>He’d scrounged food where he could and found a source of water, but not enough to keep him healthy and hale. He’d been hunted and beaten, had been strung up and escaped with barely his foot intact, but in the end he found the Shadow Realm kingdom, full of grotesque beings, and had stolen the Sceptre back through cunning and sheer stubborn will. All the while he’d been battling images and wars against his people, the ones he’d sworn to protect, including his dead father who had risen from death to berate Bucky, to fight him. But Bucky had weathered it all, had seen through the fallacies, knowing if he didn’t succeed, life on the outside would be forever changed. </p>
<p>Steve held him close, peppering soft kisses to his brow and whispered of all the things he wanted to show him, experience with him when he was healed, all while flying through the forests and roads back to his clan. His heart hammered in time with the hoofbeats, scared and petrified for the second time in his life that he would not be on time, that he’d lose the only good thing that had come into his life. He should be concerned at how attached he’d become to Bucky, but he could not find it inside to lament knowing him, being with him, even loving him, though it was too early into their dalliance.</p>
<p>When he saw the borders of his land, Steve could have wept, but knew he could no longer cave to his baser instincts; and from years borne of his station and training, he remade himself. He lost the panicked look in his eye, showing no emotion, and when he dropped Bucky to the only healer he could trust, Wanda, he left instructions to be told as soon as Bucky woke, his voice holding no inflection although he wanted to scream and rant and ask her if Bucky would survive.  </p>
<p>He found Elder Abraham and Elder Sarah alone in their temple and strode in holding the Sceptre out in front of him with two hands, before kneeling on one knee, head bowed in deference.</p>
<p>“We were successful in our quest.” He spoke flatly, staring at the swirls of wood below him.</p>
<p>“Oh Steven, you poor boy.”</p>
<p>Then his mother for the first time in more years than he could remember embraced him in front of another. </p>
<p>He crumbled.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Bucky awoke on the tenth day after their frantic arrival within the clan borders, and it had taken every inch of willpower Steve possessed to only visit Wanda and Bucky once a day during that time. Even then it was far too often.</p>
<p>He was certain the other elves had noticed his changed countenance, yet he ignored the looks and whispers that followed him. Not once did he voice his concerns and fears, infact he'd not said anything at all except to report on what had transpired on the quest, minus a few very damning actions.</p>
<p>He'd avoided being alone with his mother since that first day. A boon she'd granted him silently. </p>
<p>Steve strode towards Wanda's, intent and anticipation governing each step, Bucky was awake, he'd finally be able to see the blue of his gaze, a blue he'd only seen in his dreams for over a week.</p>
<p>"What is the human's status?" Steve questioned impassively. The thrum of his heart, the only sign of his impatience.</p>
<p>Wanda eyed him a moment, the look calculating, trying to work out Steve and his clear interest in Bucky. He had after all not been subtle in his visits.</p>
<p>"He almost did not make it through the first two nights," she responded and Steve felt a lance of fear strike him, he'd almost been too late. "Though, to save his life I was forced to use the Elixir, he was not… pleased to find this out, even though without it he surely would have passed."</p>
<p>Steve nodded, infinite questions rising and going unasked, it was not his place.</p>
<p>"Can I see him?"</p>
<p>The soft sad smile from Wanda, answer enough. Bucky did not want him to visit, did not want to see Steve, he should not have been so surprised. Their quest, their liaison was over and Steve had held a small flame of hope that… what? He couldn’t act on his vastly inappropriate feelings for Bucky, he was an Elder in waiting. He couldn’t throw away hundreds of years of training on a human, though, now he’d ingested the Elixir, he was not quite all human. The liquid had a different effect on each who consumed it, and Steve, Wanda<em> and </em> Bucky would have no idea on what that exactly entailed until such time as its properties were tested. No wonder Bucky was refusing to see him, Steve had inadvertently forced his hand, had not asked if the situation was dire, what Bucky would wish to be done. Steve knew he would have razed cities to the ground to keep Bucky alive, even if it meant a lifetime of Bucky’s anger and silence.</p>
<p>He left without comment.</p>
<p>It was as Steve sat in his rooms, and were he anyone else, it would be called wallowing, when he received summons from Elder Sarah and Elder Abraham to their temple.</p>
<p>He dressed appropriately in a coat of blue, and if the colour matched Bucky’s eyes perfectly then so be it, and he arrived at his destination soon after. </p>
<p>“Steven,” Elder Sarah greeted, Elder Abraham nodding at his appearance as well.</p>
<p>Bowing deeply, he finally stood, then noticed the other figure in the room standing just off to the side, and his chest expanded to such a degree at seeing Bucky up and healthy, with colour and fullness to his cheeks that he almost allowed a smile to grace his features. He swallowed it, and did not allow his gaze to wander that direction again. It was the most difficult self imposed order he’d ever followed.</p>
<p>“We need to discuss the next steps now that the Sceptre has been returned.”</p>
<p>Steve gritted his teeth, he knew what steps they would be, but he didn’t need a reminder that Bucky would be receiving his Elixir and leaving the clan. He also did not need Bucky to see, or to read him as he’d so aptly done in the past, that Steve was reluctant to let him go.</p>
<p><em> “Surely he should not be here?” </em> Steve snapped in Elvish, trying not to inject ire into his voice. He failed miserably if the flick of his mother's eyes were any indication. What he'd desired to say, was that Bucky was still not well enough to be standing.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Steven, are you questioning the Elders’ wisdom in this?” </em>
</p>
<p>He took a step back and shook his head once, the action making his mother sigh deeply, again it was a vast amount of emotion for an Elder to show.</p>
<p>
  <em> “He has received his payment of Elixir for his unwell sister, the Princess Rebecca, and as Prince to the humans and all the lands south of the clans, he has every right to be standing here.” </em>
</p>
<p>There was no masking his reaction, Steve’s eyes flicked to Bucky, whose head was bowed, staring at the floor as if hiding from Steve, as if he knew what Steve was to be told. A Prince? <em> The </em> Prince? His request for the Elixir was not a folly, but to heal a family member. All the small inconsistencies fell into place, of course he was royalty, his entire demeanor, his training, the sword, there was no doubt. Steve was not sure what the rush of feeling throughout his body indicated.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Then I should not be here, this is a matter for the Elders and The Prince.” </em>
</p>
<p>Before Steve could move, she spoke once more.</p>
<p>
  <em> “James requested your presence.”  </em>
</p>
<p>Standing up straight, staring ahead, he waited, uncertainty and trepidation filled his heart, what possible reason could Bucky have for wanting him to be there?</p>
<p>The warmth of a body next to him startled him enough that the fingers on his right hand twitched, it was as close as he’d been to Bucky since he’d left him at Wanda’s. He was more aware than he’d ever been of another being, he could smell Bucky’s unique scent, sense the strength and resolve within him and couldn’t help imagine what an embrace would feel like in that moment.</p>
<p>Steve heard Bucky inhale as if seeking internal courage, then he took a step forward and knelt on one knee, head bowed before looking up at the Elders, one hand slowly outstretched in Steve’s direction and Steve knew the pose. Had seen countless elves do it in this very room, he swallowed thickly.</p>
<p>And in perfect Elvish, Bucky spoke. </p>
<p>
  <em> “I would like the Elder's blessing to court Steven, Elder in waiting, son of Elder Sarah. My intentions are pure of heart and soul, and I pledge myself to his lifeforce and should he be in agreeance, I would ask the same in return.”  </em>
</p>
<p>Steve's reaction could no longer be hidden, his mouth fell agape as he stared at the man a few steps in front of him. Bucky had been able to speak Elvish the entire time, and he felt himself flush, what had he overheard all those nights he’d murmured to Midnight?</p>
<p>But if his reaction was overt, it was nothing on his mother’s, a smile as bright as he’d ever seen graced her features and he felt confusion and a sense that he was living in a dream taking over.</p>
<p>
  <em> “The Elders bless this union if Steven is willing.” </em>
</p>
<p>“I don’t understand,” he said, forgoing the formalities, and speaking out of turn, yet instead of being reprimanded, Elder Abraham patted Elder Sarah on the shoulder and left the temple, and her warm smile became incandescent.</p>
<p>Bucky finally turned, the sparkle in his eyes familiar and so very welcoming, but he did not move, could not move. He didn’t understand anything that was unfolding.</p>
<p>“Oh come now, you may embrace each other,” she chastised, and it was such a foreign tone that Steve could do nothing more than comply.</p>
<p>Having Bucky in his arms, holding his warmth, his vitality in his grasp, knowing he was well, healthy, not on the edge of death was <em> everything</em>. He never wanted to let go.</p>
<p>Leaning back, he couldn’t help but soak in everything that Bucky was, all that he laid bare, and what Steve saw reflected in his deep blue eyes, shone directly from within his own too. He sucked in a sharp breath, his entire life tilting, everything he knew falling away and it was terrifying and so completely freeing.</p>
<p>“So you’ll come with me?” Bucky whispered into the small area between them.</p>
<p>“I… I don’t think I can? Can I?” he looked over at his mother, the Elder he was to take over from one day.</p>
<p>“And why not?” She responded quickly.</p>
<p>“It’s my destiny to be an Elder.” </p>
<p>“Who says?”</p>
<p>And Steve lost his footing, the very foundation he was standing on, “everyone. I was chosen.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Steven, it is still free will. We would never take that choice away from you.”</p>
<p>Hope blossomed in his chest, and he looked back at Bucky who had not moved, who'd stayed steady, holding Steve upright, waiting for him to see the way, the way forward with him. </p>
<p>“Surely it is time we had an Elder Consort once more in the kingdom of men?” She finished.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Steve managed, the ancient title long lost in the pages of history, and Bucky’s sharp bark of laughter was so joyous and unfettered he couldn’t help but smile in return.</p>
<p>“I was hoping for a little more enthusiasm than <em>oh, </em>Steve. I mean, I believe we have been blessed by the Elders and you are now free to make your choice.”</p>
<p>Steve didn’t need a second to wonder, to rue on what his life without Bucky would entail and he wrapped his arms around Bucky and kissed him so deeply, so thoroughly that the delighted squeak from his mother was the only reason he pulled away.</p>
<p>He could have this, he could have Bucky, he could have everything he’d not ever allowed himself to hope for.</p>
<p>“Well then, let us leave and go wherever the wind will take us.” Steve rasped against Bucky's kiss swollen lips.</p>
<p>And as Steve once more pulled Bucky close - Elder Sarah with only a smile of a mother who had ensured her son’s happiness could - left the room with a full heart.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next up - College AU</p>
<p>Also if you're interested in what is coming up over the next few months click <a href="https://kalee60.tumblr.com/post/624985823245369345/kalees-au-extravaganza-coming-soon"> here</a> to see the list of AU's I'm working from - full credit to @AU_gust_2020 for coming up with the prompts!</p>
<p>I've also made this into a series - so feel free to subscribe to that if you want notifications when one drops!</p>
<p>Also I'm on the below if you ever want to chat about anything - I'm friendly - I promise :)</p>
<p>Tumblr -<a href="https://kalee60.tumblr.com"> kalee60</a><br/>Twitter - @kalee60_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>